


A Perfect Circle

by LyricEquivocal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricEquivocal/pseuds/LyricEquivocal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect circle is physically impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble series based on songs from the band A Perfect Circle

Weak and Powerless

  
_He promised I would find a little solace  
And some piece of mind_   


It was a secret. They had to be a secret. How would anyone ever understand? How could they? They were only mortals, and Jim and Sherlock were both so much more than that. Meetings in posh hotel rooms, dark alleys, foreign nations and Jim's box at the theater. There was an unspoken understanding that they both needed this. Needed one another to continue to exist, because without down time, they would surely self-destruct. The brush of someone else who understood the burden, the curse that they carried...it was bliss. A thing of beauty, a thing of simplicity.

Nothing is ever simple.

\----------

Thinking of You

  


_Something about a little evil that makes that  
Unmistakable noise I was hearing_   


Long, fine boned fingers, he could have been a pianist. The thought was chased away by the howling of blood and rush of desire that comes along with the feeling of lips and teeth. Never one to be touched, and yet, here they were. Some warehouse, a murder had led him here, but it wasn’t why he’d come.

This was. _He_ was.

“ _Jim Moriarty_.” He let the desire drip from the name, and was rewarded with that purr of a chuckle. The vibration of it echoed up his spine, all the way out to fingers that clutched at jacket lapels.

\------------

Passive

  
_I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been_   


It was rare, but there were moments...brief shining moments where Sherlock could see that Jim could have turned out so differently than he did. The man could have been anything. Politician, humanitarian, teacher, doctor...anything he wanted to be...and then the madness would creep back into his eyes, the bright manic fire that drove him forward, that spread out from him in toxic, addictive waves.

It’s then that Sherlock realizes two things; one, that he is perfect in his madness, and two, that they both are well and truly damned.

They are damned because they can’t stay away.

\-------------

Diary of a Madman

  
_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I'm whole again_   


“I need to go.”

“Yes, Johnny-Boy is calling. Best run along home before he finds out who you’re keeping as your Mistress. He wouldn’t approve.”

“Don’t call him that.”

“You call Moran ‘your idiot minion, who only knows how to put a hole in things at distance’...”

“That’s an entirely different--”

“Please, enlighten me...”

“You don’t feel anything for Moran. He’s a tool for your use, nothing more. John is my...friend.”

“What keeps you coming back to me, then?”

“...I don’t know.”

“I do.”

“What, then? And if you say ‘love’...”

“ _Understanding_.”

“Of what _exactly_ , Jim?”

“Of _you_.”


End file.
